1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a curved liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and are thus of wide applications, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, computer monitors, and notebook computer screens.
Most of the liquid crystal displays that are currently available in the market are backlighting liquid crystal displays, which comprise an enclosure, a liquid crystal panel arranged in the enclosure, and a backlight module mounted in the enclosure. The structure of a conventional liquid crystal panel is composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer arranged between the two substrates and the principle of operation is that a driving voltage is applied to the two glass substrates to control rotation of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in order to refract out light emitting from the backlight module to generate images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided from the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of the liquid crystal displays. The backlight modules can be classified in two types, namely a side-edge backlight module and a direct backlight module, according to the site where light gets incident. The direct backlight module comprises a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED), which is arranged at the backside of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source directly supplied to the liquid crystal display panel. The side-edge backlight module comprises an LED light bar, serving as a backlight source, which is arranged at an edge of a backplane to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal display panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate (LGP) through a light incident face at one side of the light guide plate and is projected out of a light emergence face of the light guide plate, after being reflected and diffused, to pass through an optic film assembly so as to form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Recently, major manufacturers have marketed curved liquid crystal display devices one after another. Generally speaking, the curved liquid crystal display devices allow for the best viewing effect from edge to edge, while a regular liquid crystal display device has generally poor capability of displaying at edges of a screen. The curved liquid crystal display devices has a screen that has a curved design showing a surrounding configuration toward a viewer so as to provide a wide full-view image, allowing for the same visual enjoyment at both the central portion or the circumferential portion of the screen and also reducing distortion of off-axis viewing for viewing at a short distance. Further, the curved liquid crystal display device allows a viewer's viewing distance to be extended, achieving better experience of viewing. Thus, compared to the regular liquid crystal display devices, the curved liquid crystal display devices have advantages, including: (1) brand differentiating, (2) wider viewable angle, and (3) reducing distortion for short distance viewing.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional curved liquid crystal display device is shown, comprising a backlight module 100, a mold frame 300 mounted on the backlight module 100, a liquid crystal display panel 500 arranged on the mold frame 300, and a front bezel 700 arranged on the liquid crystal display panel 500. The backlight module 100 comprises a light guide plate 102 that is arranged in a curved form. The backlight module 100 comprises a backlight source 104 that is set to correspond to a light incidence surface of the light guide plate 102. This causes a heat dissipation board 106 of the backlight source 104 to be set in an inclined arrangement. To match up with the entire structure of the curved liquid crystal display device, side plates 702 of the front bezel 700 must be arranged substantially vertical. This leads to a large gap 762 between the side plate 702 and the heat dissipation board 106, which is adverse for bezel slimming of the curved liquid crystal display device.